Wedding Preparation
by pinkyukka
Summary: Bagaimanakah persiapan pernikahan HiruMamo? yuk kita intip  Sekuel Please Say It, RnR please, thankyou


Semua review udah aku bales lewat PM ya ^^

Makasi banget buat yg udah mau ngereview Please Say It, semoga yang kali ini lebih baik lagi dari yang sebelumnya :D

Ini adalah sekuel dari Please Say It, disarankan baca Please Say It dulu. Tapi kalau nggak juga nggak masalah sih

**AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION  
>EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata<br>Wedding Preparation © Pinkyukka  
>Story by : Pinkyukka<br>Idea © forgot  
>Warning : possible OoC, typo[s], HirumaXMamori, etc.<br>**

**Enjoy It !**

Cit cuit… kicauan burung pipit membangunkan sang malaikat yang sedang terlelap. Malaikat itu menggeliat. Ia mengambil jam weker yang terletak diatas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Pukul 8 pagi. 'Secepat itukah waktu berjalan?' batinny.

"Mamoriiiii~" terdengar teriakan Nyonya Anezaki dari dapur menggema seantero dunia *lebay*. "Cepat bangun!"

Dengan malas Mamori bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan hangat itu. Ia menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Pagi ini dia merasa badannya sangat pegal dan lemas.

Setelah selesai ia segera menuju meja makan. Ia duduk di tempat biasanya. Masih tampak kelelahan yang amat sangat tergambarkan di wajah cantik malaikat ini.

"Mamo-_chan_, kau kenapa? Wajahmu lesu," Tanya Papa Anezaki dari balik koran paginya.

Mamori menggeleng. "Aku tak apa-apa, yah. Cuma lelah karena semalam kok," jelas Mamori sambil tersenyum. Papa Anezaki diam menandakan ia puas dengan jawaban anak gadisnya.

"Mamo-_chan_, hari ini apa jadwalmu? Kau sudah menemukan gaun yang kau inginkan?" giliran Nyonya Anezaki yang bertanya sambil meletakkan sarapan yang ia buat di atas meja.

Mamori mengangguk. "Udah bu. Kemarin aku bingung milih yang mana. Gaunnya bagus-bagus. Suzuna pun sampai bingung mau merekomendasikan yang mana. Akhirnya kami pilih yang simple," jawab Mamori sambil mulai melahap sarapannya.

Ya, kemarin sang malaikat pergi mencari gaun untuk pernikahannya yang akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi bersama Suzuna sampai hampir larut malam. Sampainya di rumah Mamori tidak bisa tidur karena saking senangnya. Alhasil, paginya dia merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

"Apa hari ini juga bareng Suzuna-_chan_?"

"Nggak. Hari ini aku pergi sama Youichi ke toko kue. Kata You, ia mau pesan _wedding cake_ spesial. Setelah itu You mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Tapi entah kemana," jelas Mamori. Kedua orangnya hanya manggut-manggut.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Mamori segera bersiap. Jam 9 sang tunangan _akuma_nya akan menjemputnya. Ia sibuk memilih-milih baju yang akan ia kenakan.

"Ini, terlalu simpel. Kalau yang ini, terlalu melambai. Yang ini terlalu merah." Mamori melempar satu persatu baju dari lemarinya. Tampak baju-baju tak bersalah itu berserakan di atas tempat tidurnya dengan tak berdaya. Kasihan sekali nasib para baju itu.

"Mamo-_chan,_ Youichi sudah datang !" teriak Nyonya Anezaki. Ini kedua kalinya Nyonya Anezaki berteriak pada hari yang sama.

"Iya bu. Aku segera turun," jawab Mamori sambil mengambil salah satu baju di lemarinya. Dengan kecepatan cahaya yang ia pinjam dari Sena(?) ia segera berdandan.

**~Mamori's POV~**

Kupercepat langkahku menuruni tangga. Aku tak mau kalau si mantan komandan dari neraka itu mengejekku karena aku terlalu lama.

Kulihat cowok berambut spike blonde tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Ia mengenakan kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak dan celana jeans hitam yang membentuk kaki jenjangnya. Ah, dia tampak keren. Ia juga membawa 'pacar kedua'nya -–AK-47-. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya aku yang pacar kedua. Miris.

"Ohayou You."

**~End Mamori's POV~**

**~Youichi's POV~ **

"Hn." Jawabku sekenanya.

Hari ini si tunangan sialan itu memakai dress terusan pink selutut dipadukan dengan jaket _blue jeans_ dan rambutnya yang panjangnya sepunggung di gulung. Cih, dia manis sekali.

**~End Youichi's POV~**

"You? Ada apa? Ayo berangkat," Mamori membuyarkan lamunan Youichi.

"Hn." Youichi berbalik dan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dengan manis(?) di depan rumah Mamori.

"Ayah, ibu, aku berangkat," kata Mamori sambil mencium pipi Nyonya Anezaki. Lalu ia menyusul Youichi yang sudah di dalam mobil.

"Hati-hati Mamo_-chan_," Nyonya Anezaki melambaikan tangan ke anak semata wayangnya itu.

.

.

.

Mobil sport yang didominasi warna hitam itu melaju kencang.

"You, kita mau ke _bakery_ mana?" tanya Mamori sambil melihat-lihat katalog toko-toko kue yang terkenal.

Tak ada jawaban.

"You! Jawab donk," Mamori menarik-narik lengan Youichi.

"Berisik! Kau diam saja cewek jelek !" bentak Youichi. Mamori memonyongkan bibirnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil yang dikendarai secara serampangan oleh sang _akuma_ akhirnya berhenti di sebuah toko kue.

Youichi segera keluar dari mobilnya. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam toko itu. Mamori mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Selamat datang Hiruma-_sama_," kata seorang pelayan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Tak hanya seorang yang membungkukkan badan, tapi semua pelayan. Mamori bengong melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tak mengherankan ini.

"Hei manajer sialan, apa kau sudah terima pesan ku kemarin huh?" tanya Youichi pada seorang pelayan yang tampaknya dia itu manajer toko itu.

"Su-sudah Hiruma-_sama_. Pe-pesanan Anda akan kami buat sebaik mungkin." Manajer itu tampak gemetaran berhadapan dengan Youichi. Hal yang wajar. Siapa sih yang nggak takut kalau berhadapan dengan si setan yang memamerkan gigi-gigi runcingnya?

"You, jangan buat dia takut!" Omel Mamori.

"Ck, diam kau, cerewet!" bentak Youichi. Mamori menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bagus, kalau kau lupa, kau tahu apa akibatnya, kekeke," Youichi menodongkan AK-47nya ke wajah si manajer toko. Keringat dingin keluar dengan derasnya membasahi wajahnya yang ketakutan.

"Ba-baik, Hiruma-_sama_."

"You! Sudahlah," Mamori menarik Youichi keluar.

"Kenapa menarikku keluar, tunangan sialan?"

"Kau melakukan hal buruk You."

"Hal buruk? Aku cuma mengingatkan dia. Apa itu hal buruk Ma-mo-ri?" Elak Youichi. Youichi mendekatkan wajahnya. Wajah malaikat itu memerah. Youichi semakin mendekat dan…

"Wekekeke, muka mu jelek sekali, mantan manajer sialan !" Youichi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah tunangannya yang semerah tomat itu.

"Ugh… hentikan tawa mu itu You. Menyebalkan," Mamori menggembungkan pipinya (lagi).

"Kekeke, apa yang kau harapkan, huh?"

Mamori diam sambil menahan malunya. Dia pikir Youichi akan menciumnya.

"Ayo, tunangan sialan. Masih ada tempat yang harus kita kunjungi," kata Youichi lalu masuk ke mobil _sport_nya. Mamori mengikutinya.

Mobil itu kemudian melaju dan berhenti di sebuah toko bunga.

"You, kita mau beli bunga?" Tanya Mamori.

"Hn." Youichi keluar dari mobil lalu menuju kumpulan bunga potong.

"You, kau mau beli untuk siapa?" Tanya Mamori yang sudah disampingnya.

"Hei mantan manajer sialan, cepat pilihkan bunga-bunga sialan itu lalu kembali ke mobil. Waktu kita tidak banyak," kata Youichi lalu kembali ke mobil sambil menggelembungkan permen karetnya.

Mamori bingung dengan sikap tunangan _akuma_nya. Bunga ini untuknya?

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan toko bunga itu ramah.

"Ah, iya. Saya mau beli… satu buket bunga…" Mamori bingung. Bunga apa yang harus ia pilih. Bunganya untuk siapa saja dia tidak tahu. "Bunga apa sajalah," kata Mamori akhirnya. Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti lalu segera membuatkan buket pesanan Mamori.

"Ini pesanan Anda, nona," pelayan itu memberikan buket bunga yang berisi mawar merah, krisan kuning dan lili putih. Perpaduan warna yang cantik.

"Arigatou."

Setelah membayar Mamori segera menuju mobil. Perlu diperhatikan bunga ini dibayar oleh Mamori.

Youichi segera melajukan mobilnya. "Kita mau kemana You?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Mamori mulai kesal dengan sikap Youichi yang mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Ia hanya mendengus kesal.

Mobil itu memasuki area parkir sebuah tempat yang cukup horor bagi _author_. Pemakaman. Mamori bergidik ngeri. Oke, dia bukan tipe wanita penakut. Tapi ke pemakaman saat ia sedang menyiapkan segala hal untuk pernikahannya? Itu hal yang sedikit tidak wajar. Siapa yang meninggal? Begitu pikirnya.

"Yo-You… mau apa kita kesini?" Mamori menarik ujung kaos Youichi. Youichi hanya cuek dan keluar dari mobil.

"Ayo kau juga keluar, tunangan sialan. Bawa bunga sialan itu juga," perintahnya lalu menuju area pemakaman. Dengan cepat Mamori menyusul Youichi yang sudah jauh di depannya.

Mereka menyusuri area pemakaman itu. Youichi berdiri di sebuah makam bermarga Hiruma. Ada sebuah foto yang terpampang di makam itu. Wanita cantik berambut hitam dengan mata hijau emerald yang indah. Senyumnya yang manis dan kelihatan tegas jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia bersifat keibuan. Mata _sapphire_ Mamori membulat sedetik.

"You… apa ini makam ibumu?"

"Hn." Jawab Youichi singkat.

Mamori memandangi foto itu. Tak mirip Youichi, pikirnya. Tapi mata emeraldnya sama dengan mata Youichi. Hijau emerald yang hanya dimiliki 2% orang di dunia. Sangat langka. Selain itu wanita cantik difoto itu tak memiliki telinga _elf_ seperti Youichi.

Youichi lalu berlutut di depan makam ibunya. "Ibu, hari ini aku datang bersama tunanganku. Sebentar lagi kami akan menikah. Wanita ini memang punya banyak kekurangan. Dia monster kue sus, mantan manajer sialan, pacar sialan dan bodoh dan sekarang dia menjelma menjadi calon istri sialan. Tapi, hanya dia yang mau mendampingiku hingga akhir hayat bu. Bahkan dia membawa bunga-bunga sialan untukmu Oleh karena itu bu, aku mohon restu ibu," kata Youichi.

Mamori terharu dengan kata-kata Youichi. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar bagian ejekan tentang dia. Sekarang dia mengerti alasan Youichi menyuruhnya membeli bunga.

Mamori ikut berlulut disebelah Youichi. "Ibunya Youichi, aku Mamori, tunangan Youichi. Sebentar lagi kami akan menikah. Benar apa yang dikatakan Youichi, hanya aku yang mau menikah dengannya haha," Mamori tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya. Ah iya, aku bawa bunga buat ibu. Semoga ibu suka. Aku juga mohon doa restu ibu." Mamori meletakkan buket bunganya.

Youichi berdiri dari tempatnya. "Ayo calon istri sialan. Masih ada tempat lain yang harus kita kunjungi."

"Haik." Mamori menyusul Youichi dengan riang. Dia senang karena akhirnya dia bisa tahu ibunya Youichi. Walaupun ibunya telah tiada.

"You, kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Mamori ketika mereka sedang menuju ke tempat lain.

"Hari ini kau terlalu banyak bertanya. Diam dan lihat saja," Youichi memasukkan permen karet _less sugar_nya ke mulutnya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya," kata Mamori sambil memalingkan mukanya. Youichi menyeringai.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil _sport_ hitam milik_ akuma_ itu berhenti di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang dengan model yang tidak terlalu besar.

Lagi-lagi Mamori terkejut. "Rumah siapa ini?"

Youichi tak menjawab. Ia langsung keluar mobil. Mamori segera menyusul Youichi.

Ting Tong

Youichi memencet bel rumah itu. Mamori celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu. 'Tak ada nama marganya,' pikirnya.

"You, ini rumah siapa? Kenapa tak ada papan marganya?"

"Diam dan kau akan tahu nanti nenek tua."

Lagi-lagi Mamori merengut.

Cklek

Pintu geser kayu itu pun terbuka. Tampak seorang pria paruh baya berambut jabrik hitam dengan telinga elf. Ia tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan kami.

"You…Ichi?" pria itu tergagap.

"Hoi ayah sialan, biarkan kami masuk !" teriak Youichi. Mamori menoleh padanya.

"Ayah?" gumam Mamori bingung. Pria yang dipanggil Youichi ayah itu mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Hei You, dia ayahmu?" bisik Mamori saat mereka memasuki rumah itu. Youichi tak menjawab. Entah kenapa hari ini dia pendiam hari ini. Berbeda dengan Mamori yang terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" Tanya pria itu ketika mereka duduk di ruang tamu yang beralaskan tatami.

"Kau tak perlu basa-basi ayah sialan. Kedatangan kami tak akan lama, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir kegiatan _shogi_ sialan mu terganggu," kata Youichi sambil melirik ke arah papan _shogi_ yang teronggok di depan pintu kaca geser. Tampak sekali papan itu sedang digunakan.

"Kami, aku dan cewek bodoh ini akan menikah. Jadi aku…" Youichi diam sejenak. Sepertinya ia enggan melanjutkan kata-katanya karena _author_ benar-benar membuatnya OOC. Abaikan. Mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku minta doa restumu."

Mamori dan ayah Youichi terkejut dengan kata-kata Youichi. Apalagi Mamori yang sangat mengenal bagaimana sifat _akuma_ tercintanya itu. Segera Mamori meminta hal yang sama pada calon ayahnya itu. "Aku juga minta restu mu."

Pria itu masih diam mematung. "Siapa namamu nona?" tanyanya setelah cukup lama ia diam.

"Aku? Namaku Mamori Anezaki." Mamori tersenyum.

Pria itu ikut tersenyum. "Jaga Youichi baik-baik."

Mamori tampak sumringah. "A-arigatou." Air mata Mamori menetes. Kini ia sangat bahagia. Hari ini ia tahu keberadaan orang tua Youichi, bahkan restu dari orang tua Youichi telah ia dapat.

"Hentikan itu cewek bodoh." Youichi menarik tangan Mamori. "Kami pulang ayah sialan, kekeke." Youichi menyeringai.

"Huhu…," Mamori masih menangis.

"Kau jelek sekali kalau seperti itu tunangan sialan. Hentikan itu !" bentak Youichi sambil menyetir. "Kau tak senang menikah dengan ku, huh?"

"You… aku senang… senang sekali huhuhu… ini tangisan bahagia," Mamori mengusap air matanya.

"Cih, mana ada yang seperti itu."

"Itu benar You. Aku sangat senang karena aku mendapatkan restu dari orangtuamu. Sekarang kita bisa menikah dengan tenang." Mamori memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis.

"Hn."

Setelah melewati rute perjalanan mereka, mobil sport hitam itu pun sampai di depan rumah keluarga Anezaki.

"Arigatou untuk hari yang indah ini You," Mamori mencium pipi Youichi sekilas lalu membuka pintu mobil. Tiba-tiba Youichi menarik tangan gadis berambut _auburn_ itu. Lalu ia mencium bibir gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu. Cukup lama mereka berbagi ciuman hangat itu.

"Oyasumi You," ucap Mamori sebelum keluar dari mobil itu.

"Hn. Oyasumi Mamori." Katanya lirih. Mamori tersenyum.

**~OWARI~**

Yak, akhirnya selesai juga dalam waktu 3hari :D

Gimana? Ini ide yang muncul tiba-tiba. Dan dibuat disela-sela waktu yang harusnya kugunakan untuk belajar untuk TPHBS. Mungkin ini fict ku sebelum UN. Mohon doanya untuk UN ya, sukses untuk semua yang saling mendoakan. Siapapun yg akan lulus taun ini, kita lulus bareng-bareng ya :D

Masi banyak _typo_ kah? Ini sudah melalui tahap pengeditan sebelum di _post_. _Gomen_ kalo ada yg kelewat u.u

Atau masi OOC? Kayaknya kalo OOC itu agak sulit untuk menguranginya *plak*

Apa ini kurang panjang? Ini udah 10 halaman kalau di Ms. Word lhoo…

Okeee~ tolong _review_ lagi ya, aku sangat berterima kasih sama siapa pun yang baca n yang nge_review_ ^^

**Maret.30.12 - April.01.12**


End file.
